This invention relates to a disperser designed for containing and dispensing products such as tablets, sweets, and the like, comprising a generally flat container. It is well known to package medicinal tablets in so-called blister packs. The same types of packages sometimes are used for containing and dispensing for pieces of chewing gum and the like.
Sweets are usually packaged in rolls, or alternatively, in flat boxes with a sliding lid or a tab opening, as in the case of dispensers for lozenges, troches and the like or for peppermint pastilles, such as Tic-Tac.RTM. pastilles.
All of these known dispensers, however, have the drawback that opening them and extracting one or more items of the product requires the use of a user's two hands.